Abused
by Kamikuro Hikaru
Summary: Beta Wanted! PM me and let's talk! Amu has always been abused by her so-called parents, and has turned bitter towards the world. Things turn sensual when Ikuto turns up. Poll up on profile to deicde how the stroy should end. Go there now! I sincerely care about your votes and reviews.
1. Worthless

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: "Worthless"_

A certain pink-haired girl walked down the hall. Amu turned the corner, lost in her thoughts. Since she was in this state, she decided to go to the roof. The girl always went there to: sort out thoughts, be alone, get away, pretty much for anything. As she was about to turn, the pinkette collided with someone.

"Ah, sorry Hinamori-san," apologized the high school's prince. He stood up; and offered his hand to help Amu up with his over-friendly smile plastered onto his face.

"I don't need your help," she said, roughly pushing his hand away. He slowly retreated away; shocked at being rejected. The girl huffed; with a roll of her eyes at his expression, she disappeared up the stairwell. The wind rushed towards her as the door opened. Amu breathed in the spring air. She always felt better up here. The pink-haired girl walked over to the edge, and gazed at the people below. They didn't have a care in the world. She clutched the railing harder. The girl envied them so much. She looked away; not able to stand it anymore. Amu sat against the ledge, wondering how things got this way. The girl stared off into the sky remembering the past.

_Flashback_

"Daddy, Mommy! Look at the picture I drew for you!" exclaimed a tiny Amu, who just burst into the living room. Her parents looked up at her entrance. The little pink-haired girl put the picture in front of her face to show them. It was a portrait of her family and home with a smiling sun.

"Why that's such an ugly drawing!" gasped her father, a short plump man with short white hair. He always had a friendly smile on his face.

"Dear, at least it's better than seeing that _thing's_ horrid face," replied her mother, a tall skinny woman with medium-length red hair. She always had a tight, closed-lip smile.

"Sot true," the man praised. The couple laughed. The little girl looked depressed. Her mother noticed this.

"Did you really think that picture, if you can even call it that was any good?" the mother asked. Amu looked up. She continued, "It's _almost_ as worthless as you." The tiny girl dropped her creation, and ran to her room. She could hear her parents laughing. Hot tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

_End Flashback_

Amu snapped back to reality when the warning bell rang. She quickly realized her face was wet. The pinkette wiped away the droplets; rushing to the door to make sure she made it to class on time. When she reached the bottom step, Amu slowed down to a walk. Her class was at the end of this hallway.

A couple of girls leaned against their lockers as she passed. This always happened, but she liked it this way. Amu was always so cold towards everyone; so that no one could get close enough to hurt her. Of course, nobody knew the reason why she was distant to them. That's why she was nicknamed the "Ice Queen."

Amu walked into the classroom; nobody dared to breathe. She sat down and sighed. Everyone went back to normal. They settled down when the teacher came in. The day rushed by as Amu looked at the sky through the window.

Before she knew it, the final bell rang throughout the school. All of the other students ran out cheerfully. Amu slowly rose, reluctant to go home. She packed up her things one at a time. Amu walked away from her classroom with her head down. She hated going "home." Could it even be called that? No one in that household made it feel like a home. It was always a prison to her.

Amu walked along the pathway. It was a good distance away from school, but her parents said it was to stay away from the 'commoners.' She looked ahead of her to the _very_ large house coming into view. As long as you never knew the pain the house hid, it seemed like a castle. The place was very elegant-looking. There was a long winding pathway that went through the grand park in the center of town, and continued to the hill a little ways off. The place was surrounded by trees and flowers. Next thing seen was the house. Statues and fountains littered the yard. The house truly did resemble a castle especially the highest chamber. That's where Amu's room was located.

The pink-haired girl finally reached the front door. She opened the door to the sound of nothing. Amu sighed; thinking she was safe from her parents. She tiptoed her way across the hall to the stairs. Suddenly, her parents called her from behind. Amu turned to face them with waist-length pink hair in front of her face.

"Thing, why are you within our line of sight?" the woman of the pair said through clenched teeth.

"Darling, don't let her talk. My ears can't take that voice of hers," shuddered the man.

"Fine, but she'll have to receive punishment," replied his wife. She continued, "Michi, take her to _that_ room. We'll go into the viewing room."

"Yes, madam. How many lashing?" asked their servant.

"200 _hard_ lashings," replied Amu's mom with that tight smile of hers. Amu's parents turned to go take the elevator to the viewing room. That's where they went to watch her beatings. Amu had her wrists tied together and was blindfolded. Michi lead her down the stairs to the dungeon. There, she was hanged against a wall, her face towards the wall. The servant then apologized.

The first crack of the whip sounded as it hit Amu's back. She didn't show any emotion; that would only please them. Then, after about 50 lashings, the blood seeped through her clothes. After another 50, she was flipped to her front. The lashings continued. Amu could hear their laughter. Then, one of the whippings caught her off guard. She gasped aloud. The servant stopped, but continued after a pause. Finally, the whippings ceased. A beep sounded within the room.

"Now, you worthless piece of shit, crawl up to your room! Don't you dare get a drop of your filthy blood on any of our things!" scolded the cruel woman. Amu's father just sat there nodding with that friendly grin of his. Michi removed the rope and blindfold as Amu just looked towards her escape. She walked to her room. Once she reached the door, Amu silently entered and closed it. The bleeding girl slid down to the floor.

"I _am_ worthless."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. I know it is seriously messed up, but it gets worse. I just hope you stick with it until the end. I am going to be working on the length. I'm thinking about having Ikuto show up in the next chapter. Please feel free to criticize as harsh as you wish, but give some advice too. Help me along.**

**-XOHikaru**


	2. Absolutely

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Absolutely_

Amu woke up early in the morning. She wanted to get out of the hell house, especially before her _parents_ got up. The girl started to get ready; her wounds weren't any hindrance because she had many others before. (I understand it's hard to believe, just go with it.) Amu gathered all of her necessary things for the day. With A sigh, she began sneaking downstairs. She knew Michi would be up, and making her breakfast as an apology. Sure enough, when Amu reached the kitchen, Michi was setting down a plate of pancakes with syrup and powdered sugar.

"Morning, Amu-chan. I hope you accept my apology," greeted the servant.

"Of course," replied Amu with a small (fake) smile to lessen his worry and guilt.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned as he came closer.

"I'm fine. You don't have anything to worry about, nor do you need to check anything," mentioned the girl while she finished off her pancakes.

"Thanks for the meal," She said before grabbing her stuff, and leaving Michi to stare at her retreating back before cleaning up. Amu walked down the winding path to her school. When she arrived, the principal was just opening the gates. Amu walked up to her classroom. Finding her seat, she sat down pulling out her homework from the night before and anything she needed to complete it. She always did her homework at this time. It helped her thoughts not wander to tedious subjects.

Amu started with her favorite subject, Art. She was suppose to draw a still life. The girl looked around to find a picture of a fruit bowl hanging on the wall. Amu giggled to herself as she started drawing it. Once finished, she took out her history homework. She had to read a chapter and write a report about it about it by Friday. Seeing as it was Wednesday, Amu decided to start reading and finish the report tomorrow. She opened her text book to Chapter 32, and began reading.

'The **Kofun period**, beginning around AD 250, is named after the large tumulus burial mounds (_kofun_) that appeared at the time. The Kofun period saw the establishment of strong military states centered around powerful clans, and the establishment of the dominant Yamato polity centered in the Yamato and Kawachi provinces, from the 3rd century to the 7th century, origin of the Japanese imperial lineage. The polity, suppressing the clans and acquiring agricultural lands, maintained a strong influence in the western part of Japan. Japan started to send tributes to Imperial China in the 5th century. In the Chinese history records, the polity was called Wa and its five kings were recorded. Based upon the Chinese model, they developed a central administration and an imperial court…'

Amu caught herself falling asleep. She looked at the clock to see school didn't start for two more hours.

"Nothing wrong with a little cat nap," Amu said while setting an alarm on her phone to wake her. She put it next to her and fell asleep shortly after. Almost two hours later, she awoke to midnight blue eyes staring at her. Amu jumped hitting her legs against the bottom of her desk. The strange boy looked at her, clearly amused.

"What do you want and who are you?" Amu asked in her icy tone.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," replied said boy.

"And…?" she was getting impatient.

"Did you know you were drooling?" inquired Ikuto.

Amu blushed, "S-So? Plenty of people do!"

He chuckled, "Well, bye."

Ikuto stood completely, revealing he was rather tall, and left. 'Weird,' thought Amu, her phone making her jump when the alarm went off. A couple minutes later, the classroom came to life when students walked in from the hallways. It always amazed her how this school worked like clockwork. Amu zoned out, thinking about the strange boy she met.

When the lunch bell sounded, Amu went up to the roof like always. She peered over the edge to see a bunch of people crowding around something. A bit of blue hair caught her attention. She, then, noticed that most of the people crowded around him were girls. Amu scoffed, 'Figures.' As if he heard her, Ikuto looked up. It kinda freaked her out, almost as if he was looking right at her. She turned away when hearing the bell.

Amu walked back. Along the way, she heard a few girls giggling about Ikuto. The pinkette sighed; all they did was gossip. The rest of the school day, Amu actually paid attention in class. After everyone left, Amu decided to finish reading that chapter. It only took her a couple of hours. The girl gathered her things, and went up to the roof. She felt the wind run through her hair as she walked to the ledge. All of a sudden, someone blew into her ear.

"Boo."

"AHHHHH! What are you doing?!" screamed Amu.

"Are you always this jumpy?" asked Ikuto, wearing an amused smirk.

"I tend to be when people come out of no where," huffed a very flustered girl.

"This is quite the hiding place you've got here."

"Yeah, until you came."

"Aw, do I bother you that much?"

"O-Of course not!" She stuttered, turning her back to him. Unknown to her, Ikuto crept up behind the girl. He slowly lifted the back of her shirt, raising goose bumps.

"What do you think you're doing?!" panicked Amu.

"Did you know you were bleeding?" asked the boy, while tracing the bloody lines. Amu gasped; she hadn't realized her wounds reopened. Suddenly, Ikuto picked her up bridal style.

"Ik-Ikuto!"

"Don't worry. I'm just going to go take care of you." He ran off with her in his arms. Amu thought about his words. No one has ever said them to her. What meanings did they hold? Her mind buzzed with questions about his words until she felt something brush against her cheek. Amu blushed as she realized he kissed her cheek.

"Wh-What was that for?"

"I had to call your name like two times," scoffed Ikuto.

"What do you mean only twice?!" fumed Amu.

"Anyway, we're here."

"Where's here?"

"My place, of course." Amu looked to her side to see an apartment door.

"This is where you live?" Amu asked, as Ikuto set her down. He pulled out his key to open it. They stepped in. The girl looked around. It seemed to be a two bedroom apartment. In the living room were a three-seat couch, coffee table, and a TV. Ikuto disappeared into one of the rooms. He reappeared with one of his shirts.

"Here. I'll wash your shirt. You can wear this until it's done. Also, in the bathroom, there's bandage wrap you can use."

"Oh, thanks. Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, on the right." Amu took the shirt, and went to the bathroom. She was about to close the door when a hand came up to stop it.

"W-What are you doing, pervert?"

"Showing you where the bandage wrap is. Oh and when you're done, put your shirt in the hamper in the hallway," He said as he took out the wrap for her.

"Thank you," Amu blushed, looking off at the side. Ikuto stared at her, coming a bit closer. Amu looked up at him when he was almost towering over her.

"Ik-Ikuto?"

"I'll go make tea for us," he stated with his hair covering his face before walking out. Amu closed the door after him. She wondered what he was about to do as she took off her shirt. The girl looked in the mirror at her bloody back. It wasn't too bad. She wrapped her torso, and buttoned up his shirt on her. Amu sniffed it. The smell was different than hers. It was kinda nice. With a small blush and slight smile, Amu made her way back to the living room; Ikuto was just setting down some cups and a teapot. He looked up when he heard her small footsteps.

"I'll go wash that shirt. You can make yourself feel at home." He walked off after saying that. Amu considered his words again. What is a home? She shook her head, and sat down. The pinkette poured the tea for both of them. Ikuto cam back when she set down the teapot.

"So, do you live alone?"

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?"

"No idea."

"Oh. What year are you?"

"Third. Are you a first year?"

"I most certainly am not! I'm 17, you know!"

"Well, now I know. I'm 18."

"Why did you decide to transfer so close to graduation?" He just shrugged. Amu noticed they had gotten quite a bit closer during their conversation. Ikuto brought her out of her thoughts when he cupped her face.

"You're so beautiful." Amu just blushed as he came closer. She shut her eyes, waiting. He closed the distance between their lips. It was just a sweet kiss filled with compassion. At least, that's what she thought it was filled with. Well, more like what she wanted it to be. He was so gentle. Amu wanted it to last forever. Just then, a ding sounded. Ikuto pulled away much to the girl's dismay. He smirked at her little pout.

"I'm just gonna go put your shirt in the dryer." Amu waited patiently for him to return. She could still feel his lips, so soft. She wanted more. Ikuto came back to see Amu's dazed expression turn to a determined one. He sat back down, and leaned in again, gauging her reaction. Eager, Amu claimed his lips. This time, the kiss was rough.

Amu was becoming impatient nipped his bottom lip for entrance. Smirking at her, he granted it. Ikuto also took this moment to push her down to lie on the couch. Amu was relishing his taste when his tongue met hers. They battle for dominance. Of course, Ikuto won.

Amu wound her arms around his neck. Her hands roughly pulled his hair. Ikuto grunted at this. His hands quickly went to the collar of her shirt. He began to unbutton it. When Ikuto had a couple of buttons undone, he started kissing down her neck. Amu let out a small moan. The girl suddenly gasped, and pushed Ikuto off of her.

"I can't do this. I'll get my shirt, and go," Amu said while standing up.

"O-Ok," replied a startled Ikuto. Amu quickly got her shirt and went to change. She couldn't believe it went that far. She promised herself that no one would get close to her. Amu finished with changing, and stepped back into the living room. Ikuto was in the kitchen cleaning up the tea. She tried to walk past him, and leave.

"Going already?" Ikuto asked, showing off his smirk. He continued, "If you're leaving because of what I did, I won't go that far this time."

"We can't do this," Amu replied facing the door.

"Huh?" His smirk disappeared.

"I'll wash the shirt you lent me as a thank you. After that, I wish for you to never go near me again." Amu yanked the door open, and ran out. She sneaked a peek over her shoulder when she heard her name. Her eyes widened to see Ikuto in his doorway with a hand outreached towards her. She quickly turned away; she shouldn't have looked.

Amu ran until she hit the park. The girl let the scene that happened replay over and over again in her head. Her face was more than flustered. When she reached the front door of the house, she paused. Taking a deep breath, Amu opened the door to reveal an unusually dark room. Then, Michi stepped out with a lighted candle stick. The light gave off a small glow that showed her parents.

"My, my it's come home so late," cooed her father.

"Well, that is very common among whores," replied her mother.

"Then, why don't we have Michi teach her how hot things can _really_ get."

"Yes! Let's have him do that." And with that, they left. Michi approached Amu with the lighted flame.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan."

"Just get it over with." The servant held the flame to her skin. He watched until it blackened. Then, he went to another exposed place on her body. Michi did this a couple more times before he noticed the shirt.

"Whose shirt is that?"

"Does it matter?"

His grip tightened. "Of course, it does!"

Amu looked at him. He was obviously shocked by his own words. Michi let her go. Amu took this chance to leave to her room. Once she escaped, the girl collapsed on her bed. Everything played back in her mind that happened that day. She quickly shook her head. None of that can affect her. She must remember her promise.

"_Absolutely_ no one!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. By the way, the Japanese history is completely true. I really do appreciate all of the reviews. Also, my length got better. So, that's a plus. I want to thank lilcutieprincess for the idea; although I did give it a bit of a twist. I pretty much have figured out the major points of the rest of the chapters, but I still need some little ideas. So, if you have any go ahead and mention them. I'll try my best to fit them in. Please continue to review. Harsh constructive criticism is welcome.**

**-XOHikaru**


	3. Ai

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

It's been almost a whole week since I last saw Ikuto. I've been sort of avoiding him. I absolutely can't let anybody into this god forsaken hell hole of a life. Amu groaned, getting weird look from the bolder classmates. No matter how much she reminded herself of her resolve, his lips popped up. The pinkette could still feel them running along her neck. She blushed. Ah! No, I can't think about that. The girl sighed. She hadn't even washed his shirt yet. It still smelled just like him. Ugh! Now she sounded like a scent pervert.

The bell rang; Amu quickly gathered her things. She practically ran out the door. The last thing she needed was to run into Ikuto. The girl slowed down upon reaching the park. She sighed as she walked towards her prison. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice to arms sneak around her from behind.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!?" screamed a flustered Amu.

"Holding you," replied the blue-haired man while tightening his grip on her waist.

"Well, uh, let go."

"Not unless you go on a date with me."

Amu started struggling furiously saying, "NO! Let go!"

Ikuto loosened his grip when he saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

The pink-haired girl looked up at him.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

Ikuto pondered this before announcing with a smirk, "You interest me."

Amu instantly stopped struggling. His words made her heart beat increase. Ikuto took this chance to release her, but grab her hand. The pinkette looked taken aback at their clasped hands.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"_We're_ going on a date," replied the slightly older man with his traditional smirk. Amu looked confused; while Ikuto started pulling her towards the shopping center. How did she let herself get swept into this kind of situation _again_? Her companion took them into a dress shop.

Amu looked around dazed and asked, "What are we doing here, Ikuto?"

Said person looked down into her honey comb eyes before answering, "To make you even prettier." Amu blushed at this.

"Here. Try this on," Ikuto said while giving the pinkette a dress and pushing her into a dressing room. She hesitantly put the dress on. When the girl walked out, Ikuto was staring straight at her with that smirk. Amu blushed slightly as she looked at herself in a nearby mirror. She was wearing a simple dress that was a light blue then turned a medium brown at the bottom of it, around her knees.

"I knew it would look good on you," voiced Ikuto as he took her hand in his own. He led her to the entrance.

"Wait, don't you have to pay," Amu said as she pulled him back. Ikuto just smirked while leading her to the doors again. Amu started getting worried when she glanced at the alarms that go off when a shoplifter walks out. She noticed that Ikuto was speeding up his foot fall. Amu did the same. Finally, they reached the looming gateway (well that's Amu's overactive imagination). Suddenly Ikuto takes off dragging Amu behind him. The couple ran as fast as they can; the alarms sounding off to alert the people of the two thieves. The two could hear some people chasing after them. Only the pinkette dared to look back. Three security guards were about five feet away from them. Ikuto pulled Amu around a corner forcing her to swing her head back around. It was a lucky thing that the streets were busy today. They continue swerving in and out of people and around corners until the guards were more than twenty feet behind them. Then, Ikuto pulled the both of them into an alley. He placed them into a position where Amu was leaning on the wall, and him leaning in towards her with both hands planted on the wall on both sides of her head.

Amu looked up, panting with a slight redness on her cheeks. "What?" she questioned when she noticed Ikuto staring at her with those amazing eyes at her. Amu tried to break eye contact, but something wouldn't let her go through with it. Ikuto started leaning into her. He wanted, no needed to feel her lips against his own. A surge of electricity swept through the both of them as their lips connected. Amu lost control then. Her arms got thrown around his neck. Her hands pulling his hair; while at the same time pushing his face closer to hers. Ikuto greedily accepted the attention she was granting him. He pulled her closer, and craved for her tongue. Amu practically jumped on him when she felt his sly tongue massaging her own. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, bringing his body against hers. His hands grabbed her behind, pushing her against him. Ikuto groaned at the contact. Amu moaned as Ikuto swallowed it whole. Neither of them noticed the security guards run by the alley or them coming back, having given up and letting the couple get away with it. Amu pulled Ikuto's hair back, trying to break the kiss. He was very reluctant. The pinkette smiled at this and eventually got him to look at her.

"Ikuto," she purred as she brought her lips down to his neck, suckling on his beautifully pale skin.

"Yes, my love?" Ikuto inquired.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she playfully slapped him, "I almost had a heart attack!"

"You're the one who jumped on me."

"Not that part! The stealing of the dress thing!"

"So, you liked the kissing?" Amu just blushed a light pink. Ikuto smirked, taking that as a yes. He then set her down, noticing how she pouted while doing so.

"It's getting late. Do you want to go home?" Ikuto asked while peering at the sky. He noticed how quiet Amu got, and looked back at her.

"You don't have to," he told her. The pinkette shot her head up with tears in her eyes.

"Ikuto… I'm scared," Amu quietly spoke.

"It's ok. I won't leave you alone. I'll go with you." Ikuto held her gently. Amu nodded, while he took her hand in his own. The blue-haired man led her out of the alley. He loved how sheepishly she was following him: so cute. They continued in this manner until they reached her house. Well, they reached the pathway to her house.

"Where's your room?"

"See that giant oak tree next to the balcony? That's my room." Ikuto smirked.

"I'll see you soon," he kissed her softly on her lips. Amu was about to protest when he winked at her, and walked away. Dumbfounded, Amu continued along the pathway. Taking in a deep sig, she opened up the large doors. Sure enough, there _they_ were standing with Michi just off to the side holding a candle.

"Hello _darling_," commented her father with way too much creepiness.

"Since you left during your punishment last time, you have to endure it for another time as in now," informed her mother. Michi moved towards her holding out the flame. Amu noticed how he didn't say he was sorry this time. She forgot it the moment the fire touched her skin. Michi had placed it closer to it, and kept a tighter grip on her wrist. He continued in the same pattern as last time. It kept up for a full hour. When the candle finally turned to a stub and the flame snuffed, Michi released her. He started walking away. Amu couldn't help but notice how strangely Michi was acting. It didn't last long because those other people started advancing towards her. Grabbing a hold of one of her arms and pushing down upon one of the blackened spots, her mother laughed madly.

"See now what it means to be hot, you slut," slurred her mother revealing sharp teeth gleaming with a bright white. She let go, and the couple went off to their quarters. Amu covered up the blackened arms, and ascended the stairs to her room. The pinkette opened the doors of her bedroom. Turning around to close them, she failed to notice the dark figure lying on her bed. After closing her doors, Amu let out a deep sigh.

"Eh, what took my lovely strawberry so long?" asked a husky voice as arms snaked themselves around her, and a head nuzzling her neck.

"AHH! PERVERT!!" Amu swung back her arms, flinging them around trying to hit the person. Thankfully, he stepped back in time, so the flinging arms didn't touch him.

"Aw, you didn't recognize my voice," pouted the figure.

"Hmm… Ikuto?" questioned the pinkette finally looking up to find him smirking at her. Picking up a pillow, Amu flung herself at him. While continuously saying, "Baka, Baka, Baka," and hitting him. He finally reached for the pillow. Taking a hold of it, he started laughing at her antics and adorable face. Ikuto then noticed her arms, and anger began to fill him.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned her. Amu stared at him a bit scared, but quickly regained her facade.

"Why do you care?" she questioned as coldly as she could. Of course, Amu didn't look him in the eyes because she might have fainted. Suddenly, she felt his lips on her arms. It surprised her of how gentle he was being, seeing how angry he was just a little while ago.

"Amu…"

"Ye…yes?"

"Trust me," he commanded. From there, Ikuto picked up the fragile girl. He took her to her large bed. Placing the girl down upon it, he knelt down in front of her. Amu didn't let go of his shirt that she was gripping tightly. She looked up at him, feeling her core heat up at the gaze he was giving her. Ikuto brought his head down to her collar bone. Sucking hard on her exposed flesh, Amu was beyond shock. She felt how her hands released their hold, and pushed his mouth against her skin. The pinkette realized she was pushing to hard when she felt teeth graze her bone. Oddly enough, Amu couldn't get enough of it Ikuto pulled her hands away. He looked up to find the girl with slightly closed eyes and pink cheeks panting. He only smirked, especially after seeing the mark he left.

Ikuto then began to push the dress up her thighs, but stopped when he reached her butt. Amu too caught in the moment, spread her legs further and felt herself get even hotter. The handsome man brought his head down to her pussy, while removing her panties with his hands. Ikuto fanned his breath upon her glistening hole. Amu gasped, and almost lost her balance. He only smirked before taking a long lick up her cunt. The girl shrieked, and gripped his silky hair. He continued teasing her in this manner until her moans became too quiet for his taste. She had already started rocking her hips to match his motions. Ikuto felt that it was time for her to some more control. Suddenly, he plunged his tongue as deep as possible. Amu lost her voice as she pushed Ikuto's face into her hot core. He kept tongue fucking her until she came into his awaiting mouth. The pinkette arched her back and moaned loudly into the air as her orgasm ran its course through her.

Finally, she fell back onto the bed losing any energy she had before. Amu could feel Ikuto licking up the remains of her cum in the same teasing manner as before. Only now, it calmed her as if lulling her to sleep. The gentle motion so soothing. Ikuto finished swallowing every last drop and placed her panties back on her. He stood up to find that Amu had fallen asleep. He smirked. This surely boosted his ego. The young man picked her up to place her in a more comfortable position. After pulling up the blanket, Ikuto kissed her goodnight and left the same way he came.

The next morning, Amu woke up from a blissful sleep that hadn't happened for a long time. Yawning, she got out of bed and stretched. Trying to recall what happened; Amu started walking to the bathroom. All of a sudden, she stopped and almost screamed as she remembered what happened. Amu shook her head, hoping that it was only a dream. One that she would love to repeat. Ah! What was she thinking?! The pinkette quickly rushed to the bathroom, praying she could wash away the previous night. When she got in there, the girl noticed the dress she was wearing. Amu remembered it form yesterday, but to make sure, she leaned closer to the mirror. Her face was priceless at this moment for she found the mark Ikuto had given her. Blushing madly, Amu rushed through her usual morning duties. After descending the stairs, the girl practically ran through the house and the front door. She failed to notice how Michi stared after her while gripping an egg carton hard enough to crack a few. Amu raced down to the basement of the school. Once there, she took out _his _shirt and quickly washed and dried it. She frowned a bit when she noticed that it no longer smelled like him. Ah! Scent pervert rises again! Amu stuffed it in her bag, and walked up to the roof. She found him there. The girl threw the shirt at him.

"Leave me alone," Amu needed him to listen this time around.

"I won't."

"Why?" Anybody could hear the stress in her voice.

"You can tell why." Amu couldn't take it anymore.

"No, it's not true! I won't let it!" With that she ran down and away to her class.

"Baka," Ikuto commented, while watching her run. He hated seeing her like that. Also, he planned to give her a little present. Guess he'll give it to her later.

…xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx…

Amu somehow got past her parents today. Flopping down on her bed, she let out a sigh. Turning over, she just stared at the ceiling. Then, she heard a meowing sound. Amu turned over, looking at her balcony. There, she found a cute little kitten pawing at the door. She slowly got up to open it. The girl picked up the kitten, and instantly fell in love with her. This kitten was completely black with light blue eyes. As the kitten snuggled into her arms, Amu noticed a box with a note. She shifted the kitten to one arm, and opened up the letter:

_My dearest strawberry,_

_In this box is everything you need for the kitten. Enjoy and love her. Remember, I want to give you Ai._

_Your Ikuto._

Amu was very shocked to say the least. The meow of her new kitten reminded the girl that she should get the kitten settled. After everything was set up, Amu found the collar. She placed it on the kitten, and looked at the tag.

"_Ai_, huh," she said while cuddling with her kitten, and falling asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about not being able to update. Things have been rough. I sincerely hope you can forgive me. I have put up a poll on my profile to help decide the outcome of this story. I encourage you to go there and vote. Thank you for all the reviews and for reading my story. By the by, Ai means love in case some were confused. I'll try to update as soon as I can. -XOHikaru**


	4. Whirlwind

**I do not own Shugo Chara. **

_Chapter 4: "Whirlwind" _

Amu woke up the next morning feeling strangely excited. She yawned and petted her new feline friend. The pinkette swung herself off the bed to walk to her bathroom. Looking in her mirror, she saw that her face had a healthy glow about it and her eyes blazed with new passion. Maybe Ikuto wasn't too bad to have around. She walked out of her bathroom, wondering what she should do today. Amu leaned against the railing of her balcony and listened to the wind. Her phone suddenly lit up.

She walked back to her room, wondering who could possibly have her number. Amu couldn't help, but smile when Ikuto's smirking face appeared on her phone. She opened up the message and became slightly confused. What could a strawberry in the grass possibly have to do with anything! With that, the pinkette got dressed in a plain black skirt and red tank top with a form-fitting jean jacket. Feeling edgy, Amu placed her red pumps on her feet. She fed and watered the cat before descending the stairs, two at a time. The pinkette really felt like going to the park for a stroll. She was stopped by laughter.

"Going somewhere? Perhaps to have sex like a common whore?" questioned her mother.

"Ha. As if anyone would accept _her_. How vile," replied the short man next to her.

"You're quite right, dear/. It sounds odd to even suggest she could do that."

She probably tries to get paid for her handy work."

"Handy work indeed. I bet she can only get a nickel for that."

The man laughed again, "Tell us, child. How much do you…"

The couple stood bewildered that the girl was not before them.

"Michi, where is the slut?" sneered the glowering woman.

"Gone, your ladyship."

"Really? I couldn't tell. Now answer me completely!"

"I do not know."

"Leave Michi."

The man servant turned and left at his quickest pace without running. The fuming woman turned to her equally angered husband.

"Let's see just how good she is then."

"I agree, dear."

…xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx…

Amu felt very confident, having left her parents during their abusive conversation. Once at the park, she found it to be very empty. She contemplated in which direction to walk in, but decided to just go with the flow and explore. The pinkette began to ander around, finding little paths here and there. In the most private part of the park, Amu was quite shocked to find a random strawberry in the grass.

"Ikuto?" She questioned looking around.

"Look up." Amu was even more startled to look up and find a very good-looking Ikuto in the tree branch. He had an arm slung lazily off the tree limb with his eyes piercing into her own.

"wait here."

"Huh?" Amu snapped out of her daze.

"Wait. Here," Ikuto said pointing at the ground, before jumping down and walking down the path, Amu just stood there. When the pinkette finally stopped staring at his back, she turned back around to find steps just beyond the strawberry. The steps lead up to a platform with a gazebo near the corner of the platform. Ascending the stairs, Amu found a lovely picnic blanket set up in the center of the raised ground.

"Do you like it?" Amu let out a startled gasp as Ikuto approached from behind with two ice cream cones. One was chocolate, the other strawberry.

"Is one of those for me?" the slightly embarrassed girl asked, forgetting to answer his.

"Yes. Which one would-"

"Chocolate," Amu gave her definite answer. Ikuto slightly frowned, "I took you as a strawberry girl."

"Are you making fun of my hair?"

"Maybe," came the cat's sly reply with a lop-sided grin to match. Amu gave out a light giggle while she stole the chocolate cone for herself and Ikuto's hand while she was at it. The girl took them over to the blanket and sat down. Amu began to lick the ice cream. She didn't notice the look Ikuto was giving her. Ikuto decided to set down his own cone and started to lean towards the other.

Amu was just eating her ice cream; enjoying it so much, her eyes had closed. Her eyes sprang open when she felt a familiar tongue dancing across _her_ ice cream. She moved away from the intruding mouth, but Ikuto wouldn't have any of that. He put his hand on her further shoulder and pulled her to him. This time, he took a bite of his own ice cream before returning. HE mixed his tongue with hers right when she had taken a bite. The pinkette turned into Ikuto this time enjoying the mix of flavors. The cat smirked at this. At least until she pulled away because the ice cream was gone. Ikuto frowned until he watched Amu take a bite of her ice cream and look at him expectantly. He proved to be eager when he bit out a giant piece of his ice cream. This time, Amu leaned forward to meet him. Their lips met with a heated passion cooled by the frozen treats in their mouths. Their creative kissing continued in this manner until both cones were gone. Ikuto, who was fully aware that both cones were gone, pushed Amu back onto the blanket.

The girl let herself fall down on her back with Ikuto on top. Her fingers danced on his shoulders into his hair. She relished the silky feel. Ikuto leaned more on her in order to feel more of the girl against him. He stole away from her mouth to nibble on her earlobe. Amu let out a breathy moan. This only encouraged Ikuto more. He kissed his way down to her collar bone. He sucked on her soft skin, licking and biting at it.

Amu didn't quite understand what he was doing, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't let her stop the man's actions. Her hands moved down to his arms enjoying the safe feeling she got from being between them. Ikuto finally lifted his head up to look at his handy work. A deep pink mark had formed over Amu's white skin. He smirked at it before feeling her gaze on him. Her face was flushed with bruised lips from their heated kissing from earlier on.

"Amu..." Amu stopped him from continuing. She already accepted it. The pinkette pulled him down to her before attacking his lips. Excited about her eagerness, he pushed her jacket off of her shoulders. His hands massaged themselves into her shoulders liking the lean feel of them. Becoming impatient, Amu's hand raced their way to the bottom of his shirt. She stopped when Ikuto nibbled on her bottom lip. Amu gladly gave him access. Her tongue met his in a fierce battle. Ikuto couldn't get enough of her. He quickly won the battle, to explore her mouth. Caught up in the kiss, Amu pulled him toward her. His hips rubbed down on hers. Both groaned into the kiss. The girl decided to be bold and slip her fingers under the hem of his shirt. She gently scratched his lower back.

Ikuto smirked as he led butterfly kisses down to her collar bone. He brushed her shirt and bra strap off of her shoulder to kiss there. Amu let out a blissful sigh. The girl stared to pull his shirt up trailing her nails across his back. It sent chills down his spine. Ikuto sat up with a leg on either side of Amu, and took his shirt off. Her eyes scanned the new area with delight. The pinkette sat up to bring her lips to his defined muscles. She lightly kissed each before moving towards his chest She could hear Ikuto's heart racing and his fast breathing. Amu kissed around his nipple before giving it a lick. Encouraged by his gasp, the pinkette gently sucked on it. Her hands were stroking his back in long sensual strokes.

"Amu…it's my turn."

Ikuto took her shirt off and pushed her back down. He pulled her bra down to reveal her bountiful breast. Instinctively, Amu moved to cover herself. The cat held her hands above her head with one hand. His gaze caught hers before she could protest. What she saw made her relax. The man lowered his head to flick his tongue over her nipple. He then blew on the pert bud. Amu cried out when he latched onto the breast. He let her wrists go so he could knead her other breast. The pinkette arched her back trying to feel more. The feeling was becoming so tight; she was rubbing her thighs together to get some kind of friction. Ikuto noticed.

He used his other hand to move up her thigh. Amu opened her legs for better access. He pulled off her panties before slipping a finger into her. He hissed at how her hot folds sucked him up. The girl bucked her hips into his hand. He put two more fingers in. He slowly pumped the digits to get her used to them. When the girl started to make delicious noises, he rubbed the inside of her hard. Her sweetness poured out as her body writhed beneath his own. Ikuto pulled his fingers out and licked the juices slowly off. The pinkette watched with those golden eyes of hers.

He got up to his knees. The man unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. He moved his underwear out of the way to release his manhood. Amu was shocked at the size. How could such a thing fit into her? She reached out a shaky hand to touch the swollen head. Ikuto practically thrusted into her warm hand. More confident, the girl gripped it and pumped his shaft. She felt how it bugled, the soft yet firm skin, and pink head.

After his cock had hardened in her hand quite a bit, Ikuto removed her hand. He set himself at her entrance. The pinkette nodded her head. The man entered slowly wincing at the tightness. Amu was handling it pretty well. Then he reached the barrier. Ikuto pulled back slightly earning a low moan before plunging deep into her. He ripped her hymen and filled her up with his massive cock up to the hilt. Amu's cry of pain filled the air before a soft moan left her lips. Ikuto took this as the okay. He pulled back before slamming back in. Both cried the other's name.

The man began to hump her pussy with his dick. Amu could feel his meat rubbing against all of her walls and the head hitting her G-spot each time. Her moans were practically screams. The erotic noises were intensified by the wet slapping sound that occurred every time he thrusted into her. His ball sack hit her bottom with such force; it increased both of their amounts of pleasure. Ikuto felt himself ready to explode, but wasn't worried since he could feel her folds tightening on him. He crushed his lips down onto her neck, leaving another mark. Amu pulled his mouth to hers. She hungrily kissed him as the sex got hotter. The man was now pumping into her tight pussy with animalistic force. Everything stopped as Amu's walls clamped down on his cock and gushed out her sweet honey, coating it. Ikuto came at the same time. Her folds were so tight; it felt as though they were sucking him off, wishing to receive all of juices. With that Ikuto collapsed next to girl, still inside of her. He wrapped himself around her before falling asleep. The pinkette felt very content with the breeze cooling her overheated body. She too fell asleep in the bliss that was the aftermath.

…xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx…

Amu woke up to a hole being burned into her head. She opened her eyes and turned to stare at blue diamonds. Ikuto had a look that said everything, but nothing at the same time.

"Amu, where did those slashes come from?" this was not something she wanted to talk about. In fact, she didn't want to talk at all.

"Ikuto, don't," Amu pleaded, but his gaze was unwavering. She sighed, "It's from my parents. They never truly loved me and find enjoyment in punishing me. They even hired a sadist as a butler to beat me." She finished with her eyes closed. When she opened them, Ikuto had his shirt on and was walking away. Amu just watched him go.

…xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx…

She cried that night enclosed by trees that witnessed her giving herself away. She cried that night when her body felt sore from losing herself. She just cried.

**I apologize for taking so long to update, but I did not want to leave you guys hanging. So I will be finishing the story within the next month. I will be closing the poll about the ending of this story. I know some of you hate me not updating and then making Ikuto act this way, but trust me it will get worse only to get better. Please keep reading. Thank you for your reviews and time. -XOHikaru**


	5. Empty

**I do not own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

_Chapter 5: "Empty"_

Amu's cries stopped, leaving her vulnerable. She decided to attempt to redress herself. It was dark outside so she had no luck in finding her shirt or panties. She decided to just adjust her bra and place her jacket back on. The girl emerged from the endorsed space feeling sore and empty. She began to walk home. She knew punishment was awaiting her.

After walking the distance, Amu stood in front of her door. She sighed before opening it. The house was lighted by the usual candles. The girl was expecting her parents, but only found Michi.

"Come, AMU-chan." She slowly followed Michi up the stairs. He didn't look at her once. They reached her bedroom. Michi opened it, and held it open for her to pass through. Amu walked in to find a video camera. She raised an eyebrow to it, thinking there's no way it was a present from her parents. The pinkette turned around to see Michi close the door and lock it.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. Your parents are out for the night and requested that I deliver your punishment. They instructed me to videotape it, "he explained. He finally looked up to show her the contrasting emotions playing in his eyes: guilt and excitement. The girl wasn't sure what kind of punishment it would be. As she was thinking about the possibilities, Michi took in her appearance: ruffled hair, twisted skirt, no shirt, bra straps fallen and worst yet love marks.

Michi lowered his eyelids slightly, "Amu-chan, what have you been doing?" Amu just looked down. That was enough to confirm his suspicions. He attacked her. The man flung himself at her, pushing her backwards.

"Is it the same bay who owns the T-shirt?" Michi fiercely roared and gripped her shoulders. Again the girl did not answer. "I guess it really is time for this punishment, _Amu-chan_." He pushed her on to the bed. Michi reached into his pocket and brought out hand cuffs. He straddled her as he cuffed each wrist to a bed post. Amu finally started to regain feeling.

"M-Michi?" The girl slightly panicked. He did not answer. Instead he pulled her bra down until it was wrapped around her waist. Amu understood all too quickly what her punishment would be.

"I have loved you for so long! Amu-chan, why would you be so stupid? How dare you let someone else touch you!" Michi cried out with such fierceness that even Amu shuddered in her broken state. Michi latched himself onto her breast, biting her skin in all the already red spots. He broke the skin and moaned when blood came forth, licking it up.

Amu stared blankly at the ceiling wishing she could black out. All her thoughts were on the boy that abandoned her with fallen hopes. She should have known better. The girl felt Michi's slimy tongue on her neck. He sent a chill that froze her soul even more. The red blinking light let her know that her parents would enjoy watching this tape over and over again. At least they wouldn't get to enjoy her cries.

Michi huffed, "Amu-chan, I crave you all the time. It's so hard not to touch you. You're so beautiful, especially when you cry in pain." He snapped the bra off and ripped her skirt to gain access to her lovely lower section. His touch didn't even register to Amu. Michi seemed determined to hear her cry out. His fingers traced Amu's lower lips.

"I was so looking forward to breaking through your precious hymen, but you just had to be a whore and lose it to some guy. Did you think he would save you?" Michi pushed a finger into her dry cunt. His smile vicious as he took pleasure in the slight pain this must be causing her. "Tell me, Amu-chan, did you enjoy him fucking you? Did you cry out his name as his thick cock pushed through your fat pussy lips?" another digit thrusted into her core. Amu did wince this time, but because his words echoed her pain of lost. She was such a stupid girl.

Michi's breath was becoming labored. He wouldn't be able to taunt her for much longer. Amu could feel his bulging member pushing at her leg. Michi removed his fingers so that he could tear off the remainder of her clothes. He quickly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his cock.

"I'd say think about your lover, but then I'd only get angry. I want to hurt you so bad, Amu-chan." He shoved his dick into her fast. He didn't slow down. His moans and groans sounded so disgusting above her, but hard to ignore especially with the pain registering. Amu still wished for darkness.

"You like that, slut? I feel your pussy slickening up. You're so fucking hot. I only wished you were still tight, but you're a fucking whore who opens her legs to anyone on the streets." He was right in a sense. Her vagina was throbbing from the soreness of earlier and Michi' roughness against her dry walls was making her bleed.

Michi finally fell on her with his cock hanging, his cum mixing with her blood on her leg. Amu's eyes were plastered on the ceiling. She hadn't realized that he finished until he spoke, Amu-chan, you're almost as wonderful as I imagined. Next time, you will cry out though." He swiped some of the mixture off of her leg and sucked it off. "Your blood goes perfect with my cum. Later Amu-chan; I'll make strawberry pancakes for breakfast. I know how they're your favorite." With that Michi kissed Amu's thigh and then her forehead. He tried to kiss her lips, but Amu moved out of the way. Michi glared at her.

"Amu-chan, one day you will beg me for my touch and mercy." Michi turned off the video camera and left with it. Amu lay in bed, too sore to close her legs. Ai finally jumped up from under the bed and nuzzled her head into Amu's cheek. Amu kissed the kitten on the forehead, but she felt a pang when she remembered the meaning behind the kitten. She painfully sat up to survey the mess. It was disgusting.

She got up to take a shower. The girl started the water. As she waited, she saw herself in the mirror. Amu waited, she saw herself in the mirror. Amu would have been horrified if she could feel anything. All the red and purple marks, some of them merging in the places Michi got jealous of. Bruises were everywhere Michi grabbed her.

Amu smeared blood on the mirror so that she didn't have to look anymore. Then she noticed steam covering the mirror also. The pinkette stepped in to feel the hot water rinsing off her skin. She looked down to see the grime pouring down the drain. Amu fell to her knees and puked up all the contents of her stomach. Tears streamed down her face as all the memories surfaced: all the dates, Ai, falling in love, being raped, and finally hopelessness.

Amu rinsed and washed everything. Her skin was rubbed raw from her vigorous scrubbing. The pinkette turned off the water. She stepped out and fell. Her energy was gone. Amu went to sleep right there on the bathroom floor. She felt Ai come curl up next to her. Then the girl fell into a dream of peaceful nothingness.

When Amu woke up the next morning, she couldn't feel anything. A hopeful thought of death passed by, but Ai's meow ruined it. The pinkette stood up feeling slightly wobbly. A she looked around and decided to clean up the messes around her room. Ai's second meow changed her line-up. Amu got her some water and food, and then cleaned up the litter box. She cleaned the mirror and wiped up the water. The bathtub screamed murder. She ran the water ad scrubbed until it gleamed.

Then she found the horror in her room. Torn clothes and the mixture of blood and cum covered her floor and a section of the bed. She threw the clothes into her fire pace and started it up. The girl watched as the evidence was claimed by the flames. She turned away to clean up the rest. Her heavy duty supplies should do the trick. Once she started, the stench was unbearable. She ran to the bathroom to retch, Amu cleaned that up too. The she finished the bedroom. She tuned to the fire once again and fell asleep watching the flames lick the remains. A smile skirted her face and then sleep came.

Amu woke up to the wind. She felt disorientated. She thought he was just dreaming of Ikuto. He came in the window and watched her. Her body was still bruised. Her breasts were swollen with bite marks that weren't his. Her cunt was red and looked raw. He knew he didn't do that. The worst was how vulnerable she looked and broken. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her cheeks stained by tears. Ikuto then came over. He touched her gently. His lips soon kissed every place on her that could hurt. Amu thought it was ironic how he couldn't each her heart to heal with his kiss. She tried her best not to take bliss inn the feeling. She told herself it's not real, only a dream that needs to be crushed.

Ikuto in her dream then covered her up and left before anything else could happen. Amu fought with the feelings of want and regret. How she wished it was real, but hated herself for it. It was then she noticed her blanket. She must have grabbed it because of the cold.

She curled up within the blanket and drifted back to sleep. A nightmare emerged. Ikuto was holding her in when she heard his strong, safe arms when she heard Michi's voice. She clutched Ikuto tighter only to hear Michi's laughter coming from above her. She pulled back and tried to get away. Then Michi's lips crashed onto hers. Her screams pleasing him. He roughly grabbed her breast and pulled at the nipple. Amu cried out for him to stop with tears running down her face.

"I told you that you would cry out for me," exclaimed Michi. Amu shuddered, and woke up throwing the blanket to the ground. It was all a dream. That was when she noticed the food tray holding her breakfast. Amu quickly cleaned it up. There was no way she could eat after everything especially since Michi cooked it. Chills ran up her spine remembering the dream. She definitely would never scream for him even if it meant cutting out her tongue.

Amu looked at her clock to see that it was way past the time school started. She would just have to ditch then. It's not like she wanted to see anyone at that moment. Maybe today she would just sleep and forget where and who she was. She would become a shell; she would be nothing, but empty.

* * *

**I hope you guys still are enjoying the story. The next chapter is the last one and will be what most of the poll voters wished for. I have another poll on my profile about what kind of story I should write for my next fanfiction. Please visit and vote. Thank you for your time and reviews. -XOHikaru**


	6. Epilogue

**I do not own Shugo Chara. **

_Epilogue_

It has been a couple of years since Michi first raped her. That kind of torture continued until he finally gave up. Amu could remember that night. She had spent it staring at the camera's red blinking light. Michi screamed as he pulled himself out. His crying face hovering over her face.

"Why won't you love me? I have done everything for you." Amu stared at him silently before answering, "You took everything too." Michi stared horrified. The girl's face, stoic as a statue; there was no love or kindness. Amu was gone. The next morning, the family came down to find Michi's body hanging from the staircase. Amu's smirk caused her horrid mother to slap her. Her father complained about finding a replacement. Who could torture Amu and take care of all the house duties?

That's' how Amu got to where she was now. She became the replacement. Her life now consisted of cleaningthe house and torturing herself. The pinkette couldn't have imagined that this would become of her. She also just didn't care anymore. After that night where Ikuto disappeared, she became a shell. She stopped fighting and just became tired, so very tired.

Here it was the middle of the night. Amu had already done the chores and even rope burns from where she had whipped herself. Ai cuddled near her wanting attention that Amu could only give through petting. She tried to think about the person who had given her the kitten, but her mind couldn't help it. She allowed herself to close her eyes and imagine him right there with her. Amu could see his full figure before her. He was so handsome. She reached for him. This time she would let herself dream.

His blue eyes bore into her amber ones as she touched his face, outlining his jaw line. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed all over. His skin so soft and smooth, the pinkette turned his head so that she could gently kiss his ear before biting it. A throaty moan erupted from his mouth. Bringing her attention to that area, she devoured the sound. Amu brought her arms down and laid them on her stomach and opened her eyes. The girl sat up in bed and sighed.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Amu gasped as she came face-to-face with her dream. She shouldn't have let herself imagine him at all. Now she has gone crazy. Ikuto looked at her form sitting on her bed and licked his lips. Amu tried to suppress a shiver, but his eyes saw it flow through her body.

"Go away. I don't want to be haunted by useless dreams." Ikuto stared. She dreamt about him. He smirked. Hadn't he been doing the very same?

"I will not go away. I have come to take you away." Amu couldn't believe her ears, so she didn't and decided that if she ignored him then the illusion would go away. Ikuto saw her turn from him and try to sleep. Silly girl, can't she tell that he was the real deal?

"Amu, I'm real." To prove his statement, he sat on the bed and blew on her ear. The moan was unexpected. Amu couldn't believe this. The damn man came back after abandoning her half naked in the park, and he thought that he could just sneak back into her life and room. She turned and smacked his smirking face. Shock clearly registered on his face.

"How dare you! How could you possibly think that I would take you back?" Amu seethed.

"I thought that girls dreamt about princes saving them from a high castle, and I'm the prince that you have been dreaming about."

"Who said that I was dreaming about you?"

"You did when you told me to go away." His smirk infuriated her, but he was right. She had let that confession slip out.

"Well that was… um… Just go away."

"I will leave once you have packed the things that you want to keep and leave with me." Ikuto looked deep into her eyes trying to get it through to her that he was her to save her from her parents. Amu was confused. He left her only to come back and take her with him. It sounded like a dream come true, but impossible.

"Why would I believe that? You have been gone from my life for years. I didn't even see you in school. You abandoned me." Ikuto was afraid that she would see it this way. He quickly explained to her how the information that she told him that night shocked him to the core. He left before he thought clearly that she was still in that park. All Ikuto could think about was how he could get her out of that situation. He told her the story of how he wasn't in school because he was busy getting everything ready. Ikuto wanted to be smart about when they ran away together. He got everything ready. He procured a car and got everything ready at where they would be staying.

"I have everything ready for us. I have an apartment for us. I want to take you away from here and for you to be with me." Amu listened. It seemed unbelievable.

"I'm sorry it took so long and I didn't tell you, but I just wanted to hurry the process. Please come with me."

"Ikuto, you broke my heart. And then I was raped for the next year. I have gone through so much and given up on any hope ever coming my way. How can I just go with you after everything that has happened and trust you?" Amu was trying not to cry. This man could make her feel every emotion that she repressed for the last couple of years. She looked away. Ikuto brought her face gently toward his, "I will take you away and I will wait until you're ready for me to take you away. When you are packed and ready, come to the park where we made love at midnight. I will be there for you. We will leave together and you won't have to worry about this horrible place again."

With that Ikuto got up and left her to think. Amu fell exhausted and confused on her bed and cried herself to sleep, making up for the last few years. When she woke, the pinkette thought it all to be a dream. The only thing that made her believe otherwise is the note left on the window: This is real. Amu tried to stifle the gasp that came out of her mouth by using her hand. Some tears fell down over her hand and she hastily wiped them away. She needed to get breakfast going before she got into trouble. After washing her face, Amu went about her daily things thinking about the previous night.

Damn that bastard, she still loved him and thought him capable of actually taking her away from this hell. There she decided she would go that night and run away with him. The smile that reached her face seemed odd since she never smiled so happily.

"Oh, do you like cleaning the floors? Then redo them all," came her father's voice. Amu sighed, but did it. This would be her last time doing this anyway. She concealed her smile this time while her parents walked away.

The father commented, "Odd isn't she?"

"I believe she is up to something. Let's keep an eye on her tonight." They both smiled at the prospect of possibly catching Amu doing something disagreeable and could not wait to punish her.

Amu finished packing her and Ai's things. The kitten mewled and Amu picked it and nuzzled it before grabbing the bag. She heaved it over her shoulder and turned to the window. The girl started climbing down the tree and made the trek to the park as quickly as possible. This was it. She would leave them behind.

"I told you she was up to something." The mother smirked as she commanded the driver to follow her quietly until they found out where she was going. The car followed Amu down the path to the park until it ran out of street. From there they watched her go down a secluded path. The parents complained about having to follow on foot, but the excitement of catching her was too great.

Amu burst out to the clearing hoping that he was there. Ikuto was. He was in the exact spot that they made love. He gazed at her lovingly and stood up just in time for her to run into his arms. Their kiss was deep and made up for the times missed. Ikuto placed her down.

"Ready to go?" Amu nodded and Ai purred in response. They made to turn, but from the same place that Amu emerged from came her parents. They grinned manically as they saw that the little girl thought she could run away with her boyfriend.

"Amu, dear, where do you think you're going?"

"She's coming with me." Ikuto shocked Amu by pulling out a hand gun. What was he doing with that? Her parents only laughed.

"Oh, do you want to play?" With a snap of the father's fingers, a couple of armed men came out. One pointed his gun towards Ikuto while another grabbed Amu and trained a gun at her temple. She tried not to cry out at the unfairness. Would these people never leave her alone? Ikuto surprised her when he jumped at the man in front of him. He wrestled his firearms out of his grip, but lost his own weapon in the process. In the confusion, Amu's guard pointed his guy at the two men and tried to aim at Ikuto. Just when he was about to fire, Amu punched his jaw and screwed up his aim right when he pulled the trigger. She ran and grabbed a gun on the ground. Just then a cry erupted through the air. The men stopped wrestling to see Amu's mother in her father's arms. She was shot by the stray bullet that the guard had let off. In the moment of surprise, Ikuto knocked the man he was fighting unconscious. The guard had regained his posture and was about to shoot Ikuto when a shot rang off. Amu had shot the man and he crumpled to the ground. Everyone stared on, shocked.

"You will finally leave me alone." With that statement, the girl shot both of her parents until they were dead. She fainted after these events, but Ikuto caught her. When she woke up next, she was in the backseat of a car. Amu watched as the sky passed by before looking toward the driver. Ikuto sat there, watching the road. She got up and moved into the passenger front seat. Ikuto turned to her and smiled. Amu smiled back. This is a new beginning where she would be loved and happy.

**Hi everybody, thank you for staying with this story. I know that I am horrible at updating, but it is now over. I hope to just work on one-shots or if I do write another story that I have most of the chapters if not all done before I post the first chapter. Again thank you for reading and please review. If you have any ideas for one-shots for any manga that you would like to see down please private message me and I will try to do them. **

**-XOHikaru**


End file.
